In our recent studies we evaluated the role of ICAM-1 molecules on antigen presenting cells (APC) in the generation and functioning of CD8+CTL. Results of experiments with ICAM-1 deficient cells and ICAM-1 transfected cells suggest, that ICAM-1 molecules on APC are not required for CD8+CTL generation or priming, but are important to produce cytokines which are needed for expansion or survival of CTL. Unexpected observation of the ability of anti-LFA-1 Ab sensitive CTL to destroy target cells which lack the expression of both ICAM-1 and ICAM- 2 suggests the existence of LFA-1 and ICAM-1 independent pathway of cytolysis by CTL. - Cytotoxic T lymphocytes, adhesion molecules, antigens, LFA-1, ICAM-1